Shadow of the day
by barakei
Summary: "Ho un ricordo." Disse piano il santo d'oro, quasi non volesse disturbare troppo il compagno che ancora non si era deciso a voltarsi. Ma incoraggiato nel chiedere dall'affettuoso gesto dell'amante. "A che riguardo?" Chiese l'altro dopo pochi istanti, con una punta di sorpresa nel tono della voce. "Su di te.. su di noi. Ci siamo incontrati in passato, è così?" - One Shot, prequel.


_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_  
 _Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Era ancora una cosa strana, lo era per entrambi e per motivi diversi.

Trovarsi nello stesso letto con la notte profonda e buia fuori, in una stanza fiaccamente illuminata da una candela quasi del tutto consumata. Una stanza: quattro modeste e antiche mura che uno conosceva bene mentre l'altro non aveva mai avuto motivo di visitare. Così se ne stavano in silenzio, sdraiati sul letto senza dire una parola. Uno avrebbe voluto parlare in realtà e soddisfare tutte le sue curiosità, ché poco doveva ammetterlo conosceva il suo nuovo amante. L'altro invece non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare, ché anche troppo conosceva del suo nuovo amante e nonostante quello che facevano in quel letto, dopo che l'impeto della passione e di quei nuovi sentimenti scoperti da un tempo troppo breve a entrambi, dopo che tutto quello che accadeva in quel letto aveva il suo termine, egli voleva solo riprendersi dal piacevole sforzo.

E assolutamente non voleva che l'altro gli rivolgesse parola.

Ma quella notte il greco dai riccioli d'oro non poteva assecondare la ritrosia dell'altro, qualcosa gli ronzava nella mente come una zanzara fastidiosa. Ma di zanzare in pieno inverno ad Atene non ce n'erano. Era nella sua mente che il ronzio di una memoria lontana si era destato. Così il giovane si fece coraggio e scivolò al fianco dell'amante che gli mostrava la schiena, quell'ampia, perfetta schiena su cui ricadevano molli i lunghi capelli biondi. Gli si fece vicino lentamente, e lo sentì fremere e quasi sussultare al suo tocco quando lo abbracciò da dietro circondandogli la vita con un braccio, per attirarlo di più contro di sè.  
Non stava dormendo il suo amante, Aiolos se ne accorse non solo dalla reazione immediata del corpo che reagì al suo contatto, dopo pochi istanti infatti sentì le dita affusolate del giovane stringersi intorno alla sua mano, abbandonata senza malizia sull'addome muscoloso. Sorrise Aiolos, sprofondando la tesa nell'incavo della spalla del suo compagno, ricoperta da lunghe ciocche di fili d'oro. E gli sfiorò l'orecchio con un bacio.

"Ho un ricordo."

Disse piano il santo d'oro, quasi non volesse disturbare troppo il compagno che ancora non si era deciso a voltarsi. Ma incoraggiato nel chiedere dall'affettuoso gesto dell'amante.

"A che riguardo?"

Chiese l'altro dopo pochi istanti, con una punta di sorpresa nel tono della voce.

"Su di te.. su di noi. Ci siamo incontrati in passato, è così?"

Il ricordo affiorò senza sforzo nella sua mente. Pensava di averlo rimosso, perché poca era l'importanza che gli aveva da sempre attribuito. Ma non era così, e frammenti di una vita passata da non molto si fecero largo dal profondo del suo animo ancora tormentato.

In una tiepida giornata di primavera, in un piccolo demo poco fuori le mura del Santuario Aiolos lo aveva trovato, solo come egli era sempre stato. Scosso e irritato, ché poco prima aveva discusso, per l'ennesima volta, con quello che era la sua copia perfetta, il suo riflesso maledetto. Gli si era avvicinato il giovane arciere con uno sguardo preoccupato, che gli corrucciava la fronte cinta dalla stoffa rossa della sua inseparabile fascia. Ma mentre gli si avvicinava le labbra aveva dischiuse in un sorriso d'accoglienza, come era solito rivolgere a chiunque. Per un attimo una strana sensazione aveva frenato i suoi passi, quando i suoi occhi verdi si erano trovati davanti un altro paio di occhi del colore della notte più buia, e per un attimo gli era parso che quel volto tanto amato non appartenesse al suo caro compagno. E giunto innanzi a lui, come era solito fare lo aveva preso fra le sue braccia, conscio che quel semplice contatto poteva avere un effetto miracoloso sugli ormai sempre più frequenti turbamenti dell'amico. L'altro non disse e non fece niente. Semplicemente si abbandono all'abbraccio di Aiolos, mentre sentiva le sue membra rilassarsi ed il suo spirito quietarsi un poco.

"Va tutto bene."

Gli sussurrava l'arciere, con quella voce calda e bassa che sapeva bene avere un effetto altrettanto miracoloso sull'amico e giovane amante. E prendendogli il volto fra le mani, dimentico di quella sensazione di stranezza che gli occhi blu cobalto dell'altro e la loro luce triste continuavano a trasmettergli, posò le sue labbra su quelle ancora tremanti di rabbia del giovane gemello. Che non disse e non fece nulla, semplicemente si lasciò calmare dal tocco morbido delle calde labbra del santo della nona casa.  
Senza spiegarsi bene il perché Aiolos si era staccato da lui, sorridendogli dolcemente come era solito fare. Ma cosa che non faceva mai lo aveva lasciato lì, solo. Come egli era solito essere, appena fuori le mura del Santuario. E se n'era andato, conscio ormai che la persona di cui era andato in cerca non era quella appena incontrata.

"Se sapevi, perché?"

Chiese Kanon, dopo aver ricostruito tutti i passaggi di una memoria sepolta dal tempo e da tante, tantissime, vicende dolorose che avevano coinvolto non lui solo ma anche il suo adorato fratello, e quello che fino a qualche tempo prima era null'altro che il compagno di Saga: Aiolos l'eroe del Santuario. Quando nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza, quando viveva come un'ombra celata dietro al divino santo di Gemini, quando riusciva a penetrare oltre le mura che cingevano il Santuario, nessuno poteva sospettare chi lui fosse in realtà e grazie alla somiglianza col suo gemello Kanon poteva spiare indisturbato la vita segreta dei giovani apprendisti cavalieri d'oro e dei loro maestri. Grazie a quelle sembianze, che malediva ferocemente nelle notti di solitudine, poteva assaporare una vita che non sarebbe mai stata completamente sua. Nessuno all'epoca sospettava chi lui in realtà fosse e tutti si inchinavano davanti al suo volto, non perché egli fosse un santo devoto alla dea, ché altri erano i suoi propositi a quel tempo, ma perché in lui vedevano il riflesso del suo nobile gemello.

Nessuno l'aveva mai riconosciuto come Kanon, ma ora veniva a sapere che anche su questo si sbagliava, come in molte altre cose di cui si era convinto a quel tempo, per sopravvivere. Aiolos, il nobile santo di Sagittarius, il guerriero dall'armatura alata e dal destino infausto, quel giovane che era solito accompagnarsi a Saga dentro e fuori dalle mura del Santuario sacro ad Atena, solo Aiolos quel giorno si era accorto che egli pure esisteva. Aiolos che egli aveva odiato con tutto se stesso, per tanti e diversi motivi, uno su tutti quella sua vicinanza a Saga, quello che lo legava al suo gemello e che a lui, a Kanon, era stato negato come tante altre cose.

"Sentivo di volerlo fare."

Fu la risposta, semplice e sincera dell'arciere.

"Ti ho odiato per quello."

Risposta altrettanto sincera fu quella dell'ex Marina. Non era mai stata sua abitudine avere peli sulla lingua, era sempre stato schietto e diretto il capriccioso gemello. Anche se, da quando quell'assurda storia con Aiolos era iniziata, faticava a riconoscersi per come si era conosciuto nei suoi primi ventotto anni di vita.

"Lo immaginavo."

Non era di certo sorpreso Aiolos delle parole dell'altro. Sapeva che per tanti, diversi motivi era stato oggetto dell'odio, del risentimento del suo nuovo amante. Ma non c'era tristezza in quella consapevolezza, non più almeno. C'era ora solo una compiaciuta presa di coscienza che si manifestò nella risata leggera con cui il giovane Sagittario ricoprì l'orecchio di Kanon.

"Sono felice" aggiunse poi "di condividere con te un ricordo passato."

Dall'altro non ebbe risposte fatte di parole o spiegazioni articolate e ragionate, Kanon doveva riconoscere di non essere ancora pronto per quel tipo di confronto. Forse era anche per questo che si trovava così a disagio quando il silenzio scendeva fra loro, dopo che l'impeto della passione si quietava. E per questo si girava sempre dal lato opposto a quello di Aiolos facendo finta di dormire per non incontrare il suo sguardo, ché quello davvero lo metteva ancora in soggezione e non poteva farci nulla. Non disse niente perciò, l'ormai ex Dragone del Mare. Perché nulla c'era da dire. Quel ricordo che si era risvegliato così improvviso in entrambi era una delle poche cose che condividevano del loro travagliato passato. E per quanto non vi avesse attribuito chissà quale importanza per anni e anni quella lontana memoria ora assumeva un aspetto del tutto nuovo, dai contorni più precisi e, per lui, più sicuri.

Era stato proprio Kanon, il gemello che quel giorno di tanti anni prima Aiolos aveva preso coscientemente fra le sue braccia e al quale aveva strappato un tenero bacio. Non lo aveva confuso con il più nobile Saga, come tanti a quel tempo erano soliti fare, e come egli stesso aveva invece erroneamente creduto all'epoca, e anche dopo.

Non rispose con le parole Kanon, ché ancora non era bravo ad esprimere quei sentimenti nuovi con delle semplici, banali, parole. Si limitò ad intrecciare le dita della sua mano fra quelle di Aiolos, e a stringere un po' di più il braccio dell'arciere attorno a se.

E questo, per ora, ad Aiolos poteva bastare, valeva più di mille semplici e banali parole.

Almeno per il momento, poteva bastare.


End file.
